Unconventional
by EverythingButTheRain
Summary: Ichigo meets a man standing drenched in the rain in a graveyard. They have an unspoken agreement to meet there every year on the same date and at the same time and they do so for two years. Ichigo thinks they've become friends, but suddenly, one year, the man, Byakuya Kuchiki, doesn't turn up. But, Ichigo's and Byakuya's story doesn't end there. AU, yaoi, ByaIchi, probably OOC
1. Graveyard Rendezvous

Summary- Ichigo meets a man standing drenched in the rain in a graveyard. They have an unspoken agreement to meet there every year on the same date and at the same time and they do so for two years. Ichigo thinks they've become friends, but suddenly, one year, the man, Byakuya Kuchiki, doesn't turn up. But, Ichigo's and Byakuya's story doesn't end there. AU, yaoi, ByaIchi, probably OOC.

* * *

This is an AU, so no special powers or anything, and we'll assume that the characters all look like what they did after the timeskip. Also, this chapter might seem a bit angsty but I'll try to keep it as lighthearted as possible!

* * *

It was July 17th. A young man stood in front of a grave, his face serious, his eyebrows knitted together, his mouth curled down in a frown, his hair shocking orange, his shoulders slouching somehow as he held a black umbrella to shield himself from the fat droplets pouring down in plenty from the sky. The man just stood there, staring at the epitaph, at the name inscribed on the grave. He stood there for a good quarter of an hour, silent, unmoving, when suddenly he jolted, as if he'd received a shock. Then he shook his head, and, silently saying goodbye to his mom, he trudged away.

Ichigo was just leaving the graveyard, when he suddenly halted. There was another man here as well. Not a shocking fact in itself, but, coupled with the heavy rain and the odd time (it was 5:00 in the morning), it was pretty weird. And not just that, the man himself was a little unusual. Ichigo studied his face. He was staring at the tombstone, his face expressionless, but Ichigo could see the grief and vulnerability in his beautiful, slate grey eyes. His cheek and jawbones were well defined, his nose sharp, his eyes heavy lidded, his hair, which was plastered to his pale and smooth skin, was deep black and extended beyond his broad shoulders . He had a regal air around him. And this man, he didn't even carry an umbrella. The rain had drenched his simple attire consisting of a white shirt and black pants, yet he didn't shiver from the cold, just stood there motionless like a wax doll. He didn't even notice Ichigo, who was by no means inconspicuous owing to the color of his hair. Ichigo debated with himself on whether to approach the man or not and offer him the umbrella, because his shirt was so wet it was already see-through and yet he showed no signs of discomfort. Was he even real, or was Ichigo seeing things?

Ichigo stood there for a few seconds, and then, deciding that the man probably needed to be alone, made to leave, but the wet ground beneath his feet squelched loudly, and the other man turned towards him, his reverie broken. Ichigo was at a loss for words. The man in front was breathtaking, breathtakingly beautiful, but not like a woman. No, the man wasn't girly at all. Ichigo offered him a smile and extended the umbrella towards him, but the other man shook his head politely. Ichigo got a good look at his face, and noticed his face was wet. Granted, he'd been standing in the rain, but something, maybe intuition, because he had no other way of knowing, told him that it wasn't rainwater that was running down the man's cheeks. Ichigo gave him a small smile and left without a word.

Later, at a more godly hour, Ichigo and his family had come to visit Masaki's grave again, but the raven haired man hadn't been there anymore.

* * *

 **One Year Later, July 17th.**

It was 5:00 am, and Ichigo was back at his mother's grave. It wasn't raining now, but Ichigo was sure it would later. The only reason for going to the graveyard at this hour was the man he'd seen last year. It would be an exaggeration to say that he'd been thinking about the man everyday, he hadn't of course, but the way the man had looked at him, all the sadness and vulnerability in his eyes reflexively being replaced by blankness still amazed him. Ichigo _knew_ , just somehow _knew_ , that the man had it ingrained in him to not show emotions, and that haunted him. He wanted to know why, and maybe he'd get the answer today. And yes, he was right, the man was there, and he didn't look as broken as he had a year back. Well, a year had passed after all. A year can change a man. It had certainly changed Ichigo. He was now 22, and was working as a freelance photographer. He loved his job, and loved the fact that there were no fixed working hours, no boss to bark orders at him. He was his own boss. Also, he got paid rather well (he did after all live in a penthouse suite in Manhattan).

Ah, yes. There he was, the man with the striking face and grey eyes, standing there, his eyes transfixed upon the grave, his face a little gaunt, but not as much as it was last year.

"Who did you come to visit?" Ichigo asked him loudly, because there were no other people there except for the two of them, and then regretted asking that for he might have scratched a wound.

"My grandfather. Ginrei Kuchiki." Said the man in a deep, silky baritone, his eyes almost boring through Ichigo. Ichigo was the one who'd initiated the conversation, but he was currently at a loss of words.

"Oh." He said lamely. "I'm here for my mother, Masaki Kurosaki." He added as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Is it recent?" Asked the man.

"No, she died when I was nine, and now I'm 22. I've learnt to cope without her." Ichigo said, his voice catching a little as he mentioned her death.

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, did it take you long to cope, to understand, to come to terms with it?" A vulnerable look flashed through his eyes again, but only for a moment.

"To be frank, yes, it took a long time for me. But as I said, I was only nine, and to top that, my mother was murdered in front of my eyes, so...but don't worry, the pain won't last forever."

"You're a strong man, ..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You're a strong man, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'm really not, uh..."

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Yeah, I'm not strong, Byakuya. Not at all."

The man, Byakuya, widened his eyes marginally at the use of his first name, but said nothing.

"Anyways, Byakuya, I'll leave you alone now, see you." Ichigo said and waved a little, walking away, wondering why he'd subconsciously added the 'see you' part at the end. Byakuya said nothing, just looked back towards his granddad's grave. He must've really been close with him.

* * *

 **Another Year Later, July 17th**

Ichigo was at the graveyard again. It was 5:00 am. The rain was pouring in a drizzle.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki." Came the smooth, familiar yet strange voice. Ichigo turned around to see Byakuya standing there.

"Hey. Glad to see that you're actually carrying an umbrella this time." Ichigo said. Byakuya's brows furrowed in confusion, and then he remembered their first meeting, where he'd been standing in front of Ginrei's grave getting wet in the rain.

"Yes, I've learnt the importance of umbrellas in the past year."

"Oh really? What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I caught a cold. My first time in years."

"You have insanely good disease resistance. I'm jealous, I catch colds at least once every two months or so. Funny because I used to live right next to a clinic."

"You don't live there anymore now?"

"No, I moved. Got my own place. So, what's up with you?" He asked, as if they'd known each other for forever.

"I'll start with saying that work is a bitch, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said calmly. Ichigo sniggered.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"Nah, I just thought you were too proper to use a word like that.

"Ah, yes, a common misconception that people seem to have about me. Their reactions when I prove them wrong are priceless."

"I hate people who stereotype others. But I really have no right to say this as I was doing it just now."

"And what did you stereotype me as?"

"A rich, snobby businessman, but I realized the snobby part was untrue when I spoke to you for the second time. But you still look like you're loaded. There's this aristocratic aura around you, you see." Ichigo explained.

"Ah. Good to know you're honest. It's a quality that's lacking in people. But you're also wrong about the businessman part. I have a degree in law. I help my father at our law firm. It's not a full-time profession. I do other things too."

"Other things like?"

"I write comics."

Ichigo stared at the man incredulously. "Now I know what they mean when they say don't judge a book by its cover..." He said slowly.

Byakuya smirked.

"Indeed. You catch on fast. Though I was just joking." Byakuya said.

"Wha- damn you!" Ichigo exclaimed, realising he'd been fooled. Byakuya chuckled lowly. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something more, but stopped. He just stared wordlessly into those grey eyes' of Byakuya's, which reminded him of a stormy grey sky. The moment stretched on, neither said a word, but a phone rang, bringing them to earth with a jolt.

"Oh sorry, that's mine." Ichigo apologized and answered the phone, moving away a little. Byakuya merely looked at Ginrei's grave and sighed.

"What the- why the hell are you calling me at 5:20 at dawn?" Ichigo yelled into the phone. Someone yelled something back from the other end so loudly that Ichigo had the move the phone away from his ears.

"Oh, shut up, old man! Go make out with that poster of mom or something! Wait, that's creepy, don't do it, just go back to sleep and leave me the fuck alone!" Ichigo said exasperatedly. The man on the other end yelled something back again.

"Seriously? I'm 23, and I can damn well use whatever curse word I wish! Now, bother someone else, I don't have time for this." Ichigo hung up, and looked at Byakuya, shaking his head a bit.

"My dad. Crazy old man." He explained.

"Ah, yes. Quite a common epithet for dads." Byakuya said dryly.

"Huh. So your dad is crazy too?" Ichigo asked empathetically.

"No, fortunately he is not."

"Sorry if I'm being intrusive, but what does he do?"

"Why this sudden interest in my father?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo looked flustered.

"No, I-" he said, flushing.

"I was joking. My father is a lawyer. He's the CEO of a law firm. But, seriously, if you're interested in my father, you should know that he's already in a relationship with my mother."

"I-what? I'm not interested-"

"I love your flustered face."

"Oh shut up." Ichigo murmured, abashed. "Oh, hey, your surname is Kuchiki, isn't it?" He asked out of the blue. Byakuya blinked at him.

"Yes it is, why do you ask?"

"No, it just sounds really, reallllllly familiar...never mind, I'm probably just becoming crazy. Hey, what's up?" He asked, seeing Byakuya's face darken.

"Kurosaki, don't you think that this is improper?" Byakuya asked, his lighthearted demeanour gone.

"This...?"

"I mean, indulging in joking banter in the graveyard, in front of the graves of people we care about a lot. Shouldn't the appropriate behaviour be to stand here solemnly and offer each other words of comfort? Aren't we disrespecting the dead?"

"Well, we did that already, the second time we met. Besides, I don't know about your gramps, but my mom would rather see me happy rather than solemn. She'd rather I make a friend in front of her grave than shed a tear. And, don't mind, but people who're dead probably won't know whether they're being disrespected or not either way."

"I like your mother already, and I assume my grandfather would want the same. Your way of thinking is different. I like it. Are you possibly a philosopher or something?"

"Ah, no, I'm just a lowly photographer."

"Something I've always wanted to be. Coincidence, or are you by chance stalking me?" Byakuya asked mock suspiciously.

"Damn, you caught me." Ichigo said and put his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Now, if you'll wait here, I won't be long, I just have to call the police."

"Very funny." Ichigo said. Suddenly, a buzzing sound could be heard, and Byakuya checked his phone.

"Sorry, but I have to take my leave now. I have something to attend to." Byakuya said apologetically.

"That's okay, nice talking to you." Ichigo said and waved goodbye. Byakuya just looked at him for a second, as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it and turned on his heel and left. Ichigo watched his retreating figure till it couldn't be seen anymore and turned to his mom's grave.

"Mom, I think I just made a new friend." He said, and that's when he realised that he'd forgotten to ask for Byakuya's number. Well, damn, looks like he'll have to wait another year to meet him again.

* * *

 **One more year later, July 17th**

Yes, Ichigo was there again, right in time for their yearly rendezvous, but this time, no one was at the graveyard save for himself.

"Huh. He must be late." Ichigo said to himself and waited.

An hour passed. Ichigo waited. Another hour passed and now Ichigo knew he wasn't coming anymore. He wanted to think he was just late, but knew that couldn't be the matter. He sighed, ad wondered why his heart felt to heavy. For heavens sake, he'd only talked to that man thrice, and had a proper conversation twice. Why did he feel so sad? He had plenty of friends. And his profession was thriving. That's right, he had nothing to feel sad about. It wasn't like he'd told Byakuya to be here again the next year. Yes, he'd assumed that it wasn't something he'd have to tell the other, he thought it was like an unspoken agreement between the two of them, to but he was just wrong. Meh, it wasn't like the world was ending. And so Ichigo left.

* * *

 **A week later**

"Hey, the cameras are all set!" Ichigo yelled out to no one in particular, but hoped someone would hear and tell the pesky models to get out of the changing room and pose already. He was shooting photos for a fashion magazine. The magazine was a very popular one, so the models all acted stuck-up. Well, all models except one, who happened to be his friend and was the exact opposite of stuck-up.

"Okay! The models will be right there!" Someone yelled back. And then the next one and half hours were spent by the models posing in different ways, and Ichigo clicking shots of the poses he deemed best. When the shoot was over, he was packing up and about to go home when his friend, the model asked him to wait up for her.

"Sure thing, but you gotta hurry up. I wanna get home, ingest some food and get to sleep." Ichigo replied.

"It's 5:00 in the afternoon, dumbass." His friend stated.

"You think I care, Rukia? I'm sleepy." Yeah, he was, because he was up all night yesterday thinking of possible reasons why Byakuya didn't turn up.

"Okay, okay, just let me change and I'll be right out."

Rukia took another half hour to change, and she just listened in amusement to Ichigo's grumbled rants about women and the sheer amount of time they require to change as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Hey, Ichigo, you know what? I'm in the mood for torturing you, so let's pick up Renji, Inoue and Ishida on the way and we can hang out at my place." She interrupted him.

"Hell no, I need my sleep."

"No you don't." She said decisively, and Ichigo sighed, knowing he had no more say in the matter. Rukia wasn't a childhood friend of his, they'd met a year and a half back at a photoshoot just like this one, but they acted like they'd known each other all their lives.

"Fine, where are we supposed to pick the others up?"

"I texted them before, Ishida and Inoue will get there on their own, we just have to pick Renji up from that god-awful place he calls his workplace." She said. Ichigo shuddered. Renji worked at a nightclub, he was a bartender, and his coworkers hit on Ichigo and Rukia at every chance available. And they used cheesy, cringe-worthy pick-up lines.

"Tell him to wait outside for us, I'm not going into that hellhole again."

"Already did."

"Then get in." He said, gesturing towards his car as got in the drivers' seat. His car was a sleek Lamborghini, which he called Zangetsu.

"Your car makes me so wet." Rukia said dreamily.

"And you make me so disgusted." Replied Ichigo.

"Don't say that! I know you love me and secretly long for me." Rukia teased.

"Tch, you wish." Scoffed Ichigo. Initially, he had entertained thoughts about dating Rukia, but then he realised that she was just like his sister. Now their relationship was purely platonic. He turned on the radio, and 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons played out.

"I love this song." Stated Rukia.

"Yeah, you told me that like a million times."

 ***20 minutes later***

"Hey, look, there's Renji!" Rukia pointed towards a man standing on the sidewalk at a distance.

"Yeah, I see him, that tomato red hair is hard to miss."

"Says the guy with orange hair."

"Shut up, you." Ichigo said as he pulled over in front of Renji who clambered into the back seat.

"Hey, guys!" He exclaimed energetically.

"How the hell do you have so much energy?"

"Ichi, dude, not everyone is an old man like you." Renji said, patting Ichigo's shoulders sympathetically.

"I hate that nickname."

"That's exactly why we use it." Rukia and Renji said in unison and high-fived each other.

"Oh, guys, I forgot to mention, my older brother will be there at my apartment today."

"Well well, I'll finally get to meet this elusive older brother of yours, huh?" Ichigo said.

"I'm warning you in advance- he's hot. Like, seriously hot." Renji said.

"I didn't know you swung that way." Rukia said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't, you don't need to worry. I'm just stating a fact here." Renji winked at her. "Besides, Ichigo, it kind of amuses me how you've been friends with her for over a year and you haven't met her brother once."

"Like I said, he's elusive. Besides, I'm friends with her, not her brother. What's he like anyways?"

"Hot." Renji said.

"Shut up. He's just wonderful! He's caring, nice, kind, generous and perfect!"

"Whoa, a more unbiased opinion please?" Ichigo said, turning to Renji.

"Keep your eyes on the road, and I'm pretty sure him and Rukia have won plenty of 'Sexiest Siblings' awards." Renji said.

"That award doesn't even exist, fool." Rukia said exasperatedly.

"But if it did, you guys would totally win." Renji said and grinned at her.

Ichigo kept quiet and wondered what her brother was like. The description given by Rukia wasn't very helpful, and, if he went by what Renji said, the man was very good looking. Not a big surprise there, as Rukia was indeed very pretty.

"Hey, Ichi, we're there." Renji said, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts. He parked the car and they went up to the 35th floor where Rukia had a condo. Her family was loaded. Rukia rang the bell, and they waited. The door opened, and Ichigo's jaw fell open as well.

"Holy shit. Byakuya."

* * *

So I don't even know where this idea came from, and why I'm uploading this when I have two ongoing fics, but hey, since I did upload it, hope you enjoy it! I'll try to make the chapters longer. Tell me if you see any mistakes!

Ciao! Reviews, favs and follows add fuel to the yaoi fire burning in me (I don't even know what that means)


	2. The Beginning

Unconventional Chapter 2

HAPPY NEW YEAR, Y'ALL! Hope the new year goes well and brings in a lot of happiness for you guys :)

* * *

Back to business, this is for people who don't know- the term 'nii-sama' is one denoting high respect. Normally, brothers are addressed as onii-san or nii-san.

Also, I've changed the names some characters address others as, mainly for Rukia, to distinguish her from Byakuya. Hope you guys don't mind!

And as for reviews for the last chapter...I didn't get as many as I'd liked to, so that made me a little dejected, hence the late update...I was kinda demotivated. Okay, very demotivated. As for those who did review, thank you so much! I was able to write this only because of your kind words. Thanks also for those who followed and faved.

* * *

"Holy shit. Byakuya." Ichigo said, his eyes widened as he took in the man standing before him. Byakuya's eyes widened too.

"Wait wait wait wait wait...how do you know nii-sama?" Rukia interjected.

"Nii-sama?" Ichigo questioned incredulously.

"Yeah well see when we were young we used to pretend we were nobles because our family was rich and so I started calling him nii-sama and it just kind of stuck. But screw that...how do you know him?"

"Guys, I don't even get what's going on, but Byakuya, you're looking as fine as ever" Renji said and winked at Byakuya.

"Shut up!" Rukia and Ichigo exclaimed in unison whilst Byakuya raised his eyebrow in amusement at the compliment. Renji whined but fell silent.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I see you're acquainted with my sister." Byakuya spoke for the first time.

"Yeah I am. But isn't your last name Kuchiki? Rukia's is Orikasa!" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Buffoon, didn't I tell you that I don't use our family name because I don't want others to give me preferential treatment just because my family is rich and influential?"

"Yeah but I didn't know your last name was Kuchiki!"

"I told you that day, don't you remember, dumbshit?"

"Hey, you spout a lot of crap! I don't listen half of the time, and even when I do listen, I don't remember! How was I supposed to know that what you were saying was actually important?"

* * *

And so, Ichigo got smacked.

"Well at least now I get why Byakuya's surname sounded really really familiar to me.." He said and got smacked again.

"Hey, Byakuya, let's go in. Leave these immature bickering idiots outside." Renji told Byakuya, seeing as Ichigo and Rukia weren't paying him any attention.

"Oy, pineapple head, we can hear you." Ichigo said.

"Nii-sama, let's go in." Rukia said, deciding to ignore both Ichigo and Renji. Byakuya looked highly amused at this exchange and let them in.

Rukia, Renji and Ichigo trooped in and made themselves comfortable on the couch facing Byakuya.

"So, what's going on?" Rukia questioned.

"Rukia, if you don't mind, could you give us some privacy? And take him with you too" Byakuya said, gesturing towards Renji.

"Aw, no, Byakuya I'm seeing you after nearly forever! Let me stay please, I promise I won't interrupt!" Renji pleaded, but in vain as Rukia grabbed him by the collar.

"Then nii-sama, Ichigo, we'll be at the cafe round the corner of the street. Join us when you're done. Oh, and feel free to throw Ichigo out if he misbehaves." Rukia said and dragged Renji off.

The atmosphere in the room turned awkward. What were they supposed to say to each other? What were they to each other anyways? Friends or acquaintances or even less?

"Kurosaki." Byakuya spoke up, breaking the silence. For some reason, Ichigo really liked it when Byakuya said his name. He didn't know why. Maybe it's because Byakuya had a nice voice.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

"I want to apologize."

Now this surprised Ichigo. "What for?"

"Not turning up."

"It's okay, Byakuya, it's not like I told you to be there."

"Some things don't need to be said out loud."

Ah, yes, so true. So Byakuya too understood the unspoken agreement they had between them.

"Don't sweat it. You must have had your reasons."

"I did, actually. To be honest, talking to you made me feel kind of...happy. A graveyard, especially my grandfather's grave, is no place to feel happy. I felt like I was being disrespectful to him, to all the people there."

"Byakuya, didn't we talk about this already? Your grandfather would rather you be happy than solemn in front of his grave. I mean, I don't know him so I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure."

"That last line made no sense."

"Well, you catch my drift."

"I suppose I do. I've been told that I tend to overthink things. Maybe that's what I was doing."

"I guess. But it's cool now."

"I'm relieved that you are Rukia's friend. I would be displeased if we never met again and I never got to apologize."

"Well, maybe we were fated to meet again."

"Fate...?" Byakuya got a faraway look on his face. "Maybe. But I am glad to have met you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And I you, Kuchiki Byakuya."

* * *

"Hey, Rukia." Renji nudged her. They were currently seated in plush leather chairs sipping on hot cups of coffee.

"Hm" She replied, absentmindedly.

"How do you suppose Ichigo knows your brother?" He asked her curiously. "I mean, they've never mentioned each other before."

"Now that you mention it, I wonder..."

"Maybe they had an illicit relationship before?" Renji suggested.

"Oy! Just what do you think my brother is?"

"A very hot piece of ass." Renji smirked. Rukia glared daggers at him, and looked like she was about to pour her remaining coffee on his head. "Ok, I'm sorry! I was just kidding anyway. Not that he isn't hot, but I'm not into him. I swear." He said hastily.

"Good to know."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'good to know'? Huh?" He asked, waggling his tattooed eyebrows. She nearly choked on her coffee.

"I-I mean, it's good to know that there's no chance that my brother will end up with a buffoon like you! He's way too good for you!" She spluttered, flushing.

"Uh huh, of course that's what you meant..." He said, grinning at her reddening face.

"So, you know, I did mention Ichigo to nii-sama, but I didn't mention his full name, I just called him 'Ichi' so that's why nii-sama didn't recognize him. I should've used his full name..." Rukia said, changing the topic quickly and regaining her composure. Renji noticed but decided to let it go.

"Wow, you're stupid."

"I don't need to be told that by you. You're like the king of idiots."

"At least I'm king."

"Shut up."

At that point, Byakuya and Ichigo entered the cafe. They made their way to where Rukia and Renji were seated, oblivious of the stares they were receiving from women (and a few men).

"Hi! Now that you guys are finished with your talk, mind telling me how you know each other?" Rukia asked, staring at her brother with bright eyes.

"It's a long story, Rukia." Byakuya said.

"I want to know!"

"Well..."

"Byakuya, hang on, before you start, didn't Rukia ever mention me to you? We've been friends for maybe a year now."

"No, I don't recall her telling me anything about you."

"I did mention him! Remember when I told you about 'Ichi'? That's him."

"Ah, yes, I remember you telling me about a friend named Ichi. I also recall you described him as a frowny orange strawberry." Byakuya said. Then he looked at Ichigo scrutinizingly. "That description suits you, Ichi." He smirked.

"Shut up, asshole. And what's up with that weird description, Rukia? I am not a frowny orange strawberry!"

"Yes you are." Coughed Renji from the side.

"Then you're a fucking stupid red pineapple." Retorted Ichigo.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"What are you two, five year old toddlers? Cut it out!" Rukia commanded.

"Yes ma'am." They said meekly. Byakuya observed in interest, proud of his little sister's skills of intimidation.

"Oh, nii-sama, I forgot to tell you, two more friends of ours will be turning up. I've already texted them to come here, they'll be here any minute.

"Well then, I will take my leave, I don't want to impose upon you." Byakuya said and got up to leave.

"Hey, stay for a while, you won't be imposing, right, Rukia?" Ichigo said, grabbing Byakuya's wrist. Byakuya's eyes widened a little at the contact.

"Of course he won't. I want you to stay, nii-sama!" Rukia said too.

"Yeah, Byakuya, please don't leave me alone with these idiots." Renji pleaded. "Or rather, we can go somewhere where we can be alone..." He added with a wink.

"I'll sue you for harassment now, Renji." Byakuya said smoothly as he sat down again. "But I can't stay for long. I have work at 8:00."

"So you really are a lawyer, Byakuya?"

"That's one of the things I do, yes, but today I have a photoshoot."

Ichigo's jaw nearly hit the floor. "You-you're a model too?!" He demanded.

"That's also one of the things I do, yes."

"Yeah, and he's the best model ever. That Calvin Klein underwear shoot..." Renji interjected. Rukia shot him a dirty look.

"How many professions do you have?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Who knows." Came the abstract reply. "I rather enjoy surprising people, Ichi." He added.

Normally, Ichigo had a huge problem with being called Ichi, but when Byakuya called him that, he actually liked it. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Nii-sama is also a bestselling author, Ichigo." Rukia stated, clearly proud of her brother.

"And an architect." Renji added.

"Now you'll tell me he's also a porn star." Ichigo said. Rukia hit him so hard he saw stars.

"That is something I'm definitely not. The job is too demanding." Byakuya said.

"That is your main problem?" Ichigo asked incredulously. God, he'd never met a man as unique as Byakuya Kuchiki before. And amazingly handsome too, added his subconscious, which he hurriedly silenced.

"Well, yes."

"Alright, whatever, but how do you manage all these jobs at once?" Ichigo asked.

"I do not fully commit myself to a single job. Whatever I feel like doing, I do."

"Makes me jealous." Ichigo said.

"Me too." Renji sighed.

"Me three!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I thought you loved your job, Rukia?" Byakuya asked her, surprised.

"I do, nii-sama, but sometimes I wish I could do whatever I want to too." Rukia explained.

"And you, Kurosaki? Do you dislike your job?" Byakuya asked Ichigo.

"Of course not, it pays well and I get to meet a lot of people, but like Rukia said, it'd be nice to have more freedom." Ichigo answered, wondering why he was 'Kurosaki' again. "And we're friends now, so call me Ichigo." He added. It was the normal thing to do. Besides, Byakuya called Renji by his first name so... Byakuya nodded and turned to Renji.

"Renji...well, you should hate your job, with the colleagues you have." He said.

"Aw, Byakuya, don't mind them, they hit on anyone and everyone even remotely good looking. Though I don't blame them for trying to hit on you..." Renji said and brought his face closer to Byakuya's leeringly. Byakuya just moved away.

"That Grimmjow person was particularly insistent..."

"Oh yeah, he still keeps on mentioning you to me. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"I do not swing that way."

"Still..."

"Wait, when did you meet his colleagues, Byakuya?" Ichigo interrupted curiously.

"Once, he and Rukia got into a drinking competition after the nightclub was closed and got hopelessly drunk, so drunk that I had to come take them home."

"Ah, I'm so sorry again, nii-sama!" Rukia apologized.

"It's okay, Rukia, getting drunk is something everyone should do once in a while."

"Do you, nii-sama?" She asked innocently, and to everyone's surprise, Byakuya averted his eyes.

"So you do!" Renji exclaimed. Byakuya was spared the need to reply by the arrival of Ishida and Inoue.

"Hello, everyone! Ah, Byakuya-san, you're here!" Orihime chirped. Ishida just waved hello at them.

"Yo, Inoue! And Ishida. Looking as stuck up as ever." Ichigo said. Orihime beamed at him. Ishida just frowned and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"I'll be going now. Enjoy your evening." Byakuya said and got up.

"Why so soon, Byakuya-san?" Orihime asked, dejected.

"He has work. Bye now, nii-sama!" Rukia interjected. Byakuya nodded and left.

"Sooooooo, Ichigo, out with it." Rukia said, turning upon Ichigo.

"Out with what?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"Don't play innocent, mister. I want to know how you already knew my brother."

"Whatever are you talking about, Rukia-san?" Ishida asked, confused. He and Orihime were promptly brought up to speed on the the situation.

"Ah hah! I get it now! Kurosaki-kun and Byakuya-san were in a secret relationship before and then they had a bad breakup and didn't keep in touch."

"That's exactly what Renji said before. You guys think alike." Rukia commented.

"Or maybe Kurosaki was an assassin before and Byakuya-san was his target, but he was so smitten by Byakuya-san that he quit his job and became normal friends with him. And maybe they fucked once and Kurosaki sucked so bad that Byakuya-san was done with him." Ishida said.

"Um, hey? I'm like, right here, so can you stop making up crazy shit about us? And Ishida, what the fuck? Are you high? Why would you assume that I was a friggin assassin? And I'll have you know I'm great in bed." Ichigo said angrily.

"You're capable of anything, Kurosaki. I wouldn't put being an assassin beneath you. And that last piece of information was rather unnecessary." Ishida countered. Ichigo scoffed.

"Asshole, shut up. And you know what, I'm not gonna tell you how I know him. You guys can speculate all you want." He said angrily.

"Aww come on, you're a good Ichi, tell us, we're your best friends, aren't we?" Renji pleaded.

"I should really get some new best friends." Ichigo thought out loud.

"Don't be like that, strawberry!" Renji whined.

"Don't call me that, or else I'll break your nose-" Ichigo started to say, when his face was roughly grabbed and turned to face Rukia.

"Spill it, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia said, her eyes blazing. She was serious.

"Fine, midget, just let go of my face. You've got the grip of a fucking ape." Ichigo said and spilled the entire story about Byakuya and his meeting.

* * *

"K-Kurosaki-kun...that's something straight out of a movie!" Inoue gasped after hearing out what Ichigo said.

"Don't be so gullible. Of course he's shittin' us." Renji said airily.

"No I'm not! Yeah, I know it sounds far-fetched and all that, but I'm not kidding!" Ichigo protested.

"Ichigo..." Rukia trailed off.

"What is it? I'm telling you I'm not fucking with you! Fine, you know what? If you don't believe me, fine. I don't care." Ichigo said irately, turning towards her.

"Geez, Kurosaki, stop your drama. We believe you." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Ichigo's just PMSing." Renji observed, and it earned him a punch on the face from Ichigo.

"No...Ichigo...that's the most heartwarming story I've ever heard! It's beautiful!" Rukia said, her eyes sparkling.

"What's so heartwarming about it? It's just two guys being at the graveyard at the same time, same day once a year for like three years."

"It's much more than that, and you know that, Ichigo." Rukia said, her eyes softening.

"Shut up." Ichigo said, crossing his arms over his chest. He hated to admit it, but Rukia was right. It was more. Much more.

"Besides, I have to thank you. You're officially nii-sama's first friend. Finally, he'll have someone other than me to share his feelings and enjoy with."

"What? His first friend? He didn't have any before?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"No, well, he did have a few, but they all betrayed him or left. Jealousy, you know. Nii-sama's rich, talented, handsome. They couldn't stand being inferior to him. But you, Ichigo, are different. For starters, you too are rich, talented and handsome, and I know you're loyal, and not the jealous type. And a great friend. Though you have a potty mouth."

"Who in the world says 'potty mouth' anymore?" Renji wondered out loud. Rukia shot him a dirty look.

"I'm honored," Ichigo said, ignoring Renji. "But you guys are his friends too, aren't you?" He asked them all.

"Well, they are technically my friends first, and nii-sama doesn't open up to them that much. But you met him before you met me, so that makes you his friend, not his sister's friend." Rukia explained.

"Wow. So as his first friend, I'd better call him sometime and take him to a bar to drink and flirt with hot girls. He can do with some loosening up."

"Sure, you do that, but do you have his number?"

"No..."

"Gimme." Rukia said and snatched Ichigo's phone. She entered Byakuya's number in it and returned it to Ichigo.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Now you wanna tell me why you saved my name as 'angry midget' and Renji's as 'stupid red tattooed ass'?" Rukia asked sweetly. "Though Renji's is very accurate." She said as an afterthought.

"Damn, you saw?" Ichigo asked, thinking about ways to escape. He eyed the open door.

"You saved my name as what, asshole?" Renji demanded, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, Ichigo, please explain." Rukia said in a deceptively calm voice.

"You know what? I'm busy, I don't have time to waste with you guys. Bye!" Ichigo said, got up, and bolted.

"Kurosaki-kun ran." Orihime observed.

"Damn coward." Renji said.

"Whatever, it's getting late, I'm gonna leave too. Bye guys, I had fun!" Rukia said and got up.

"Yeah, I'm leaving too." Renji stood up as well.

"Me too!" Orihime said.

"Wow, you guys love Kurosaki so much that when he leaves you simply cannot stay another second?" Ishida mocked.

"Why you..." Renji said threateningly.

"I'm kidding, Abarai. I'm leaving too. It really was an enjoyable time. Especially Kurosaki's story."

They all nodded in approval, and bid goodbye to each other and went their own ways.

* * *

Please, review to tell me how I'm doing! I really wanna improve, and reviews just fuel my motivation, so review away! Thank you so much, and I apologize to those who've reviewed but I haven't replied to. I'll be honest, I'm really lazy. But I appreciate you so, so much! Specially Amaratta, thank you for your constant reviewing, your honesty and pointing out the plot holes.


End file.
